renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Cape College!
Focus To become a capital for technological intelligence, providing a deeper understanding of machinery and the way it operates, behaves, as well as how to provide simple things with such complex purpose. The teachers educate using the most up to date resources they have, tirelessly working to provide accurate theorems and mechanisms. Students work similarly, hoping to achieve the glory of having something named after them, as they seek to create new innovations and inventions. Attending scholars will be taught of those before them, learn of the mistakes made, the history behind what was and is used. They learn the functions, the behaviors, they dismantle what can be seen in day to day life and further explore the potential these machines may have as well as the potential they have. More often than not, they can be found in their free time working internships or as an apprentice to many tinkers and idealists, working under their wings, studying their accomplishments and crafts. It’s this experience that should encourage the students to grow and strive to improve in that field and in doing so, create something that makes both themself and the college proud, something that furthers the growth of the nation and even the population if possible. The graduates are few, yet it most always comes down to whoever should be the most clever. Those who succeed in crafting an invention that has been deemed an adequate use of the resources provided throughout the years will be sent on a journey on foot to reach the capital with their invention in tact, to present it to King Hywel himself. This has proven to be perilous as there may be other scholars who seek such glory for themself with a similar device. Whomsoever is successful in this race shall gain the title of alumni. These are the scholars who have provided an example of excellence, and mechanical proficiency, an understanding of life and how to benefit this world, these are the people who are expected to start the next big movement. History It sprouted as a direct result of Sharhe’s mass purge, as the scientist who were exiled gathered at the river’s bend, a basin well known to those who shared a similar fate. This location soon served as a place where they could share and compare their discoveries with each other. The idea was proposed when a fair number of scientists had survived being banished. Rather than revenge, they sought to combine their brilliant minds. In due time a route to the capital was carved, and with their discoveries in tow, the scientists traveled to the capital, each presenting their ideas with what they could. Hence the tradition of running towards the capital. With the king’s favor in their process of ideas, they were granted funding to craft more under the eyes of the palace. With this, a haven was created, and what was once thought to be a mass grave of witchcraft was soon dubbed a pool of knowledge. Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Educational